


Little Petey

by LilacGalacticFox



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), Hurt Peter Parker, Little Headspace, Little Space, Mentioned Ben Parker, No Smut, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Supportive May Parker (Spider-Man), Worried May Parker (Spider-Man), little!peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacGalacticFox/pseuds/LilacGalacticFox
Summary: Peter Parker has never had the most normal of lives. Death and danger was lurking around every corner, keeping the now teen on his toes.But what happens if the stress of teenage and superhero life becomes too much?Well, he goes into his headspace, of course.But how does he cope when he starts going into his headspace more and more often?[THERE IS NOT SMUT, THIS IS NOT SEXUALISED. LITTLE SPACE IS NOT DDLG/DDLB]
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Flash Thompson, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	1. Information

Peter Parker has never had the most normal of lives. Death and danger was lurking around every corner, keeping the now teen on his toes.

But what happens if the stress of teenage and superhero life becomes too much? Well, he goes into his headspace, of course.

But how does he cope when he starts going into his headspace more and more often?

THERE IS NOT SMUT, THIS IS NOT SEXUALISED! LITTLE SPACE IS NOT DDLG/DDLB!!

This is for 'little space' awareness, which is when a persons mental age regresses and they act younger than they physically are. People can regress to varying ages, from regressing to a tween to even a 1 year old. It is most common to be aged between 4 and 10 years old.

If you'd like more information, let me know and I'll try and answer your questions!


	2. Prologue

Peter Parker, the nerd of the school. His grades were perfect, unlike his attendance. He wasn't athletic, not one bit, he could barely do sit ups. He wasn't very popular, only having two friends, one of which denied being friends with them as she was a 'lone wolf'. He was 'only tormented' by the rich kid Flash Thompson, as he liked to say, but most would say it was bullying. He never stuck up for himself, letting it happen to him. He was an orphan using the scholarship to stay at Midtown High, living with only his aunt, after his uncle passed.

Spider-Man, Queen's favourite hero. Everyone knew he was smart, as he had clearly made his own tech, as it was nothing like what anyone else had seen before. He was flexible and agile, able to dodge bullets and knifes with ease, along with other attacks thrown his way. He had many fans, but also many enemies, which even included the news paper 'The Daily Bugle', who called him a menace. Many people didn't believe what J. J. Jameson spouted about the vigilante, yet there were still some who believed. He always stuck up for the 'little guy', as he put it, risking his life as he did so. Nobody knew anything about the hero, none of his secret identity had been leaked, much to even Spider-Man's surprise.

They're exact opposites. Except, there was one thing that showed through both. The poor boy's clumsiness and bad luck jut couldn't leave him alone, with or without the mask. So it's understandable people didn't recognise them as the same person. 

Yet, there was something that everybody didn't know about him, about either side of him. Due to the stress of it all, the teenager had resorted to something he never thought would happen. He age regressed, mentally turning back to the age of 6 every time he regressed. Of course, this was hard to hide, but he didn't know how people would react. Not even his aunt knew.

Of course, Parker Luck has to catch up at some point.


End file.
